This Phase II SBIR proposes to continue the development of a technology to interview Deaf persons about their substance abuse using visual/sign language questionnaires that was begun in Phase I. While unquestionably a breakthrough, the feasibility of using interactive videodisc questionnaire (IVQ) technology was only partially demonstrated, and a number of problems arose, e.g., the use of bar code readers, collecting data with paper-and- pencil questionnaire answer sheets, and the use of only two sign languages. We will develop a video-questionnaire taking advantage of improvements in software and CD-ROM technology developed during 1992-93 that will solve problems identified during Phase I. We will use Touch Screen input; data will be automatically collected, stored and transmitted; and respondents will have an option to use 4 languages-ASL, PSE. Street Sign and Speechreading. We will apply the technology with Deaf subjects as a final confirmation of its feasibility; deploy the IVQ kiosks (i.e., the multi- media rig) at 12 sites in two states (NY and NJ) where Deaf persons commonly gather to measure the incidence and prevalence as well as consequences of substance abuse among the Deaf, as well as treatment access problems.